


[podfic] Kill Shot

by kellifer_fic, reena_jenkins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Brothers, Gen, Laser Tag, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How Winchesters play laser tag."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Kill Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kill Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9214) by kellifer_fic. 



[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/reena_jenkins/pic/000b3x7e/)

 

Coverartist: reena_jenkins

 

Length: 00:03:06

 

Download this podfic as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28SPN%29%20_Kill%20Shot_.mp3) (thanks to paraka for hosting!), or click belowe to stream the story:

 


End file.
